Nightmares and Lullabies
by Usagi323
Summary: Alfred and Al experience the trials, tribulations, and cock blocks of being parents. Their child is an OC, has 2p America, and vb/ veggie burgers/ 1p2p America. Also I don't own All Of Me- John Legend.


**AN:** _Wrote this one earlier this month actually. Caden belongs to opalustre (on tumblr) and is a VB love child she designed. Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to critique and comment!_

* * *

"Nnnn…Al…" Came a soft moan between slow and impassioned kissing, Al felt the honey blonde shiver beneath him as he trailed one hand down Alfred's chest. Al's other hand continued to cup his lover's cheek as he pulled back so they could catch their breaths. Alfred laid propped against the head board of their bed and had a light flush lighting up his tan skin, Al was currently straddling the blonde's hips and enjoying the feel of Alfred's hands on both of his thighs while they traced small patterns into his skin. Deciding to turn things up a notch, Al's lips pulled into a sensual yet mischievous smirk as he slowly and teasingly began grinding his ass against Alfred's clothed crotch. Blue eyes widened and Alfred's breath hitched before turning into a low moans as Al teased him, the grip he had on those beautiful, mocha colored thighs tightened as he ground up against his partner as well.

"Mmm, It's been __too__ long doll face." Al sighed out in pleasure, hooded eyes darkening with desire as he stopped his grinding and instead leaned forward to press hot kisses and playful nips against the soft neck beneath him. It really had been a while since they could have this kind of "fun", but that tended to happen when you had a kid.

" _ _Jesus__ , Al!" Alfred groaned out as Al began lightly sucking at the spot he'd just bitten on the blonde's collar bone. That was definitely going to become a nice hickey.

All too sudden though, both men's ministrations stopped as they heard the sound of a door opening and closing from down the hall. Their stillness didn't last long, both exploding into a flurry of motion as they heard soft, little footsteps approaching their room. As quietly, but quickly as possible untangled themselves from their previous position to get properly dressed, both luckily only having lost their shirts before being interrupted. After, they both slid beneath the covers and arranged themselves to look as if they were sleep. With Alfred spooning the brunette from behind, Al could feel the taller man's hard on press against his bum. It took every bit of theater training on Al's part to continue pretending to be asleep instead of laugh when he faintly heard Alfred naming all fifty states in alphabetical order under his breath, trying to get his boner to go down. However Alfred quieted when the door to their room opened, their six year old son, Caden, then proceeded to make his way around the bed to the side Al was sleeping on.

Al pretended to wake up when he felt the bed dip as Caden climbed up on it. Slowly blinking his magenta eyes open and offering a "sleepy" smile, Al propped himself on one arm so he could face the young child. His smile quickly slipped into a concerned frown though at seeing his son's periwinkle eyes pricked at the corners with unshed tears and how he was holding favorite stuffed tiger, Mr. ToughStripes, like his life depended on it.

"What's eatin' you baby chops?" Al asked in as soothing of a voice he could muster, laying back down and opening his arms to offer comfort to the distressed child. Caden didn't hesitate to climb into his dad's arms and hide his face against Al's chest. The six year old only made to answer the question after getting comfortable.

"I-I had a bad dream." Came Caden's hiccuped reply. The arms Alfred had wrapped around Al's waist tightened a fraction, the blonde probably wanting to help console their distressed son but keeping silent and letting Al handle the situation for now. Gently running finger's through dark blonde, almost light brown hair, Al gave a sympathetic hum in response.

"I'm sorry to hear that tiger, wanna talk about it?" At his father's probing Caden just silently shook his head. Al let the silence after his question continue for a few seconds, allowing Caden to relax as Al's fingers continued to soothingly run through his hair.

"Wanna sleep with us tonight champ?" That question got him an enthusiastic nod in response. Shyly peeking up at Al, magenta met periwinkle as Caden then asked.

"Daddy?" After being given a hum to acknowledge the blonde had been heard, Caden continued. "Could you sing that song you sing to dad a lot?" Al gave a soft smile and kissed the top of the six year old's head before mumbling a soft 'sure'. Once Caden had his head buried against Al's chest again, Al shifted so he had his arms wrapped around the child in a loose hold and then began to softly, and quietly sing.

Now Al would be the first to tell you how hard it is to sing while lying down, but whatever pitchiness or strain may have been in his voice as he continued singing didn't seem to bother either blonde laying beside him. Al noticed Caden fall asleep about half way through the song, but continued to sing regardless.

"…Your my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me and you give give me all of you." After finishing the impromptu lullaby, the brunette once again pressed a soft kiss on top of their son's head. Upon turning his head the best he could to ask for a good night kiss from his favorite ray of sunshine, Al was faced with a sleeping Alfred. The dork had fallen asleep to his lullaby as well. Al let out a huff of quiet laughter before settling down for sleep himself. Even if the night hadn't turned out like they had wanted it to, Al honestly couldn't be too disappointed with falling asleep with his two favorite boys snuggled up to him. Besides there was always tomorrow night to try and jump his husband's bones.


End file.
